Laisse moi t'apprendre à aimer
by themagicgleeworld
Summary: Le glee cast se retrouve en septembre pour tourner la saison 3 du show. Dianna Agron a passé un été plutôt lamentable, Naya Rivera, elle est déterminée pour enfin essayer de séduire blonde cette année mais c'était sans compter sur quelques inconvénients.Entre une blonde mystérieuse et une latina amoureuse...Rated M pour Lemons et Drama. Nayanna Rivergron à volonté les amis
1. Résultats des votes

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié hier mais le serveur ne fonctionnait pas, j'avais plus de connexion...

* * *

><p>Chers lecteurs, chers votants ! Voici enfin le moment que vous avez tous attendu depuis longtemps ! Apres presqu'un mois de vote, je vais vous annoncer les résultats de cette fanfiction !Quel contexte avez vous choisi ? Quel couple a eu le plus de succès ? Et il y a pleins d'autres questions comme celles-ci que vous pouvez vous poser !<p>

Avant d'annoncer les résultats, je voulais vous dire que j'espere que vous aller quand même lire cette fic' même si ce n'est pas le couple ou l'histoire que vous souhaitiez.

Je voulais préciser que la totalité de ma fic' est inventée et que rien de tout ce qu'il va être écrit est vrai car glee ne m'appartient pas et encore moins ses acteurs, producteurs, maquilleurs,...

Je dédicace cette fanfiction à mon amie Booyaketteuse qui m'a suivi depuis le premier chapitre de ma première fic' (qui est supprimée désormais) !

J'ai adoré certains petits commentaires de vos reviews, beaucoup étaient ravis de pouvoir voter, et beaucoup de personnes m'ont fait rire !

Mais j'ai assez parlée, voici les résultats, il y a eu 46 votants merci à chacun de vous pour votre soutien et review :

1. LE CADRE SPATIO-TEMPOREL :

5 votes pour : En tournée, interviews

6 votes pour : Dans une téléréalité

12 votes pour : Sur une Île paradisiaque

**22 votes pour : Sur le tournage de la série**

2. LES ROMANCES :

1 vote pour : Matthew/Dianna

1 vote pour : Mark/Dianna

1 vote pour : Kevin/Naya

2 votes pour : Cory/Lea

2 votes pour : Chord/Dianna

4 votes pour : Darren/Dianna

14 votes pour : Naya/Heather

**18 votes pour : Lea/Dianna**

**22 votes pour : Naya/Dianna**

3. LEUR SITUATION :

21 votes pour : Ils ne se connaisent pas

**22 votes pour : Ils se connaissent tous**

**Donc ce sera une fanfiction entre Rivergron et du Achele sur le tournage de glee entre acteurs qui se connaissent tous.**

**Je précise que Rivergron sera le couple principal !**

J'ai déjà une bonne vision de l'histoire que je publierais à partir du 23 févrirer, puisque je suis en vacances pendant deux semaines, je vais m'avancer !

À bientôt !

TMGW


	2. Prologue

**Cette fiction est écrite suite aux votes par reviews des lecteurs. Les résultas étaient : Sur le tournage de la série glee, ils se connaissent tous, en couple secondaire : Achele et en couple premier : Rivergron.**

Prologue :

-PDV DIANNA-

Demain c'est le grand jour. Je vais les revoir, je vais la revoir... Cela fait un mois que je ne les aient pas vu puisqu'on a passé tout le mois de juillet en tournée mais tout le mois d'août sans eux était si vide... J'ai revu ma famille oui, mais ils sont aussi ma famille... C'est tellement bizarre.

Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà sentit mitigé... Je crois que c'est la pire des sensations à vivre...

Je suis tellement pressée de revoir tous mes amis. Naya et Heather aussi Chord et Amber ou encore Cory, Mark, Harry, Matthew, Darren et Kevin la bande de fous... Sans oublier Chris, Jenna, Jane, Jayma et il y aura des nouveaux apparemment. J'ai tellement hâte de les revoir, tous.

Mais il y a elle... Lea... j'ai tellement peur de comment je vais me comporter avec elle, comment mon corps va réagir quand je la verrais... Quand je la regarderais sourire aux bras de...lui. C'est mon meilleur ami je ne peux être qu'heureuse pour lui, apres tout leurs personnages sont fait pour etre ensemble alors pourquoi pas dans la vraie vie. Mais je trouve que cela fait tellement cliché. Mais après tout, je n'ai pas le droit de m'en faire, c'était convenu dans notre...arrangement. Non Dianna, ce n'était pas un arrangement, tu le sais qu'il y a un mot pour définir votre relation, non votre ancienne relation ! Dit le...Aller, dit le... Dit le !

- SEXFRIENDS ! Lea était juste une sexfriend !

Ça fait bizarre de le dire tout haut. Avec Lea on disait juste, une amitié améliorée ou avec des choses bénéfiques. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'était bénéfique après ce qu'il s'est passé... Non Dianna, tu n'as pas le droit de te souvenir de cet été, de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir après le dernier concert de la tournée... Ce n'est pas le moment il faut...

-Positiver...

Tu te souviens ? Ce mot que te répétait sans cesse Naya, l'année dernière quand tu te disputait avec Ryan à propos de ton personnage, à propos de Quinn... Quinn, elle va complètement péter un cable elle aussi... Devenir punk... Sympa comme job Dianna ! Je me demande comment je vais être en punk apparemment on va me teindre les cheveux... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec mes cheveux ? Bon d'accord, je préfère les cheveux court mais me les teindres en roses, ça va être tellement drôle ! Je vois déjà les mecs me faire des blagues et Naya et Heather aussi.

Après tout, si on oublie le fait que je me suis fait "larguer" par ma sexfriend cet été et qu'elle sort avec mon meilleur ami et que je vais les voir tous les jours, ça va être cool !

Positiver comme dit Naya... Elles m'ont tellement manqué, je suis pressée de revoir Heather et Naya, ma blonde et ma latina. Tout va bien se passer Dianna, tout va bien se passer.

Tout va bien se passer...

**Voilà c'était le prologue, posté un peu plutôt que prévu je vous l'accorde.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Reviews !**

**TMGW**


	3. Les retrouvailles

**Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? **

**Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Je rapelle que les deux couples élus étaient Achele en second et Rivergron en premier, c'est pour cela que cela ressemble plus à du Achele pour l'instant... mais vous verrez, vos voeux seront peut être exaucés !**

**Attention, moment groupie du jour :**

**OH MON DIEU NAYA EST ENCEINTE ! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG ! ALLEZ VOIR SON TWITTER ! ELLE ATTEND UN BÉBÉ !**

***scream* *anotherscream* *alouderscream* **

**C'était le moment groupie du jour. Désolée pour vos oreilles !**

**Sinon, ils ont tourné le dernier épispde de glee et Dianna et Naya sont revenuuuuuuuus ! **

**Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture de ce début de fanfiction. Donnez moi vos avis les plus francs ! Je lis tout ! Et je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir un rythme régulier de publication mais mon scénario est finit (et oui, moi je sais comment tout ça va se terminer et pas vous ! *kiss*) et le chapitre 2 presque bouclé !**

**Rappel : Ceci n'est que le fruit de mon imagination, rien n'est réel.**

Chapitre 1 : Les retrouvailles

En ce Lundi après-midi, sur les studios Paramount de Los Angeles, le soleil de septembre rayonne et enfin les portails s'ouvrent après deux mois de pause. Les voitures des différents acteurs, maquilleurs, producteurs, scénaristes chorégraphes, arrangeurs et autres remplissent au fur et à mesure le parking des studios de glee.

Naya pénètre dans le hall d'entrée, des tables pour un buffet sont dressées avec des pâtisseries et coupes de champagnes en l'honneur des retrouvailles. La brune à déjà le sourire au lèvres rien qu'à l'entente des rires des hommes qui sont déjà arrivés. Elle reconnait les voix de Mark, Harry, Chord et Cory. Ces quatres là aiment tellement leur boulot qu'ils ont dû arriver deux heures en avance. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, Mark interpelle la latina :

- Naya ! On a cru que tu viendrais jamais !

- Aha, je savais que je te manquais du coup j'ai pris mon temps Mark ! Je n'allais pas te faire plaisir aussi facilement quand même !

Après avoir fait une accolade aux quatres garçons, Chord reprit :

- Les gars vous me devez vingt dollars chacun !

- Et mince je croyais qu'il avait oublié...dit Harry en sortant son portefeuille.

- Non ! Moi j'avais parié que dix dollars répond Cory.

- Vous avez parié sur quoi encore, histoire que je sois au courant de pourquoi est ce que ce n'est pas Mark qui a gagné cette fois ?

- C'est bien Rivera ! En voila une qui reconnait que je suis le roi du pari dit Mark

- Plus maintenant ! Répond Chord en comptant les billets que lui avait donné les trois bruns.

- On a parié sur quelle fille arriverait en première. Précise Harry.

- Chord a parié sur moi ? Étonnant... et vous les gars vous avez parié sur qui ?

- Lea dit Cory.

- Dianna dit Mark.

- Amber ajoute Harry.

- Et bien tu peux rendre tes billets à Mark, Chord ! C'est moi qui suit arrivée en première et avant vous tous d'ailleurs ! Beh dis donc les gars vous en faites des têtes ! Je devrais me teindre les cheveux en rose plus souvent !

En effet, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses venait de débarquer, le sourire aux lèvres, dans la salle derrière Naya. Les cinq autres était bouches-bées à la vision de la nouvelle punk. Mark parla le premier :

- Ben dis donc Di' qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé cet été...? Donne moi mes billets Chord.

- C'est pas moi, c'est Quinn...

- Oh putain, si on m'avais dit que la sexy Quinn Fabray devenait encore plus sexy avec les cheveux roses... dit Harry

- Harry ! Interrompit Naya. Tu m'as manqué Lady Di' dit Naya avant d'aller faire une accolade à son amie.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi NayNay dit Dianna qui répondit à l'étreinte de la brune.

- Hey les filles attendez moi ! Wow Dianna, j'adore tes cheveux !

Une tornade blonde nommée Heather venait de rentrer dans le hall et se joignit à l'accolade, rejointe par les autres garçons.

Les retrouvailles battaient leurs pleins. Tout le monde était de retour et les sourires sur les visages de chacun soulignait le fait qu'ils s'étaient tous manqués. Dianna était trop occupée et heureuse par le fait de revoir tous ses amis pour remarquer une brunette au bras d'un grand brun. Lea n'était même pas venu saluer la nouvelle punk. Elle avait meme eu peur que ce soit leur soit-disant rupture qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais Cory qui avait remarqué que sa petite amie fixait depuis un bout de temps l'ancienne blonde lui avait dit que c'était Quinn qui devenait une Skank de McKinley. Dianna elle avait retrouvé ses deux amies et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que faire partie de l'unholy trinity de la vraie vie, pas celle de glee, elle ne se battrait jamais avec Naya, lui avait vraiment manqué. Chris lui avait manqué aussi, le revoir lui avait vraiment fait chaud au coeur, les blagues pourries de Darren lui avaient aussi manqué ainsi qu'Amber et Jenna. Dianna parlait avec Heather et les inséprables Kevin et Naya quand Heather l'interpella

- Ca va Di' ? La questionna Heather.

- Ça fait une demi heure qu'on est là et on a toujours pas vu les grands calins de Dianna et Lea. Naya avait fait paraitre sa jalousie un peu trop fortement dans cette phrase. C'est vrai, elle avait toujours été "un peu" jalouse de l'amitié qu'avait Lea avec Dianna et cela l'intriguait beaucoup de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ouais... ça va ne vous inquiétez pas répondit l'ancienne blonde consciente qu'elle avait évité la petite pique de Naya.

Les trois furent interromput par un Ryan Murphy qui tapait avec une cuillère sur sa coupe de champagne pour faire une annonce :

- Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bel été et que vous vous êtes bien reposés parce qu'aujourd'hui et pendant six mois on a beaucoup de boulot ! La saison 3 de glee va être l'une des meilleures comme d'habitude vous allez me dire mais cette fois ci tous les événements qui vont arriver aux personnages seront innatendus et géniaux. On va voir un petit pétage de câble de Quinn, je vois que tu en as déjà fais les frais Dianna dit Ryan avec un clin d'oeil tandis que Dianna fit un petit signe de main, ce qui fit sourire Naya qui passa son bras autour de la taille de la blonde en lui chuchottant à l'oreille :

- T'es belle Lady Di'.

- On aura aussi une grande étape dans la vie de Santana qui va faire son coming-out.

A ces mots, Dianna chuchotta à son tour dans l'oreille de la brune :

- J'espère que cette fois ci, Quinn ne tapera pas Santana mais les mecs qui se fouteront de sa gueule ! Naya répondit alors :

- Tant de vulgarité dans cette phrase, mais merci, j'apprécie le geste.

Naya termina sa phrase en déposant un baiser sur la tempe. Kevin chuchotta alors à l'oreille de Dianna sans que Naya puisse l'entendre :

- Fais gaffe Di', je crois qu'il y a une certaine Lea qui bouillone de jalousie de l'autre côté.

En effet, on pouvait voir à côté de Cory une brunette plutôt tendue et qui avait scruté toute la scène entre Naya et son "ex".

- Bref, je ne vais pas faire tout les personnages parce qu'on va y passer des heures mais ils auront chacun de l'importance et le meilleur pour la fin est : Du Finchel à volonté pendant toute la saison mais j'ai pas envie dans dire plus... et puis mince ! Avec une demande en mariage à la clé ! Alors au boulot tout le monde !

A la fin de ce discour tout le monde applaudit en criant de joie. Y compris Dianna, elle était contente pour Rachel et Finn même si cela incluait Lea et Cory qui, d'aileurs, n'arrêtait pas de s'embrasser depuis tout à l'heure et ça en devenait gênant pour tout le monde... Mais la blonde fut coupée dans ses pensée par une voix qui l'interpella :

- Dianna ! Tiens ton script du premier épisode !

- Merci Heather !

- On a une scène ensemble les filles L'unholy trinity is back Bitches! dit Naya alors que tout le monde riait

- Oui et d'ailleurs, on va commencer par les scènes près du terrain de football ! J'ai besoin de Naya, Heather, Dianna et Lea on y va les filles ? Les autres vont aller avec Liz pour les danses dit Ian. Et on va vous déposer le reste de vos scripts dans vos loges, il n'y aura que ceux des dix premiers épisodes pour l'instant. Tu viens Dianna ?

-J'arrive dit Dianna encore abasourdie d'avoir à tourner sa première scène avec Lea. Alors que les quatres filles se dirigeait vers leurs caravanes respectives pour se changer, Dianna en Skank, Heather et Naya en cheerleaders et Lea dans les horribles habits de Rachel, cette dernière interpella la punk :

- Dianna ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Dianna se figea sur place tandis que Lea se mettait face à elle. Naya et Heather intriguées restèrent derrière une des caravannes pour ne pas être vu mais de facon à les entendre parler.

- Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Très bien et toi ? Tu devrais ré-apprendre la politesse tu as du l'oublier cet été Lea !...

- C'est bon Dianna, je sais que t'en a après moi pour ce qui s'est passé, mais...

- Dit moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve...

- Quoi ?

- Dit moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve ou qu'un cauchemar comme tu veux que le soir du dernier concert on ait couché ensemble et que le lendemain je me réveille seule à l'hotel parce que madame était parti, rentré chez elle...la voix de Dianna était triste et brisée

- Dianna, je...

- Et qu'ensuite tu ne réponde à aucun de mes appels et messages et que le 18 août, je vois en couverture de Closer : " Lea michele et Cory monteith en vacances paisible à Mexico, le couple de l'année !" Ou sur un autre magazine people :"Finchel is real !"

- Les filles apprenez vos textes des scènes concernées on tourne dans maximum vingt minutes ! Cria John le cameraman.

Sans un mot, Dianna rentra dans sa caravanne. Lea était les bras ballant mais se ressaiasit vite, elle aurait sûrement le temps de s'expliquer plus tard. De l'autre côté, une brune était figée les larmes aux yeux :

- Merde alors... J'aurais jamais cru qu'elles allaient se dire ça... chuchotta Heather encore choquée

- Ouais tu l'as dit répond Naya.

- Tu le prend comment Naya ?

- Comme toi, je suis choquée pourquoi ?

- Naya... moi je ne suis pas amoureuse de...

- On doit aller bosser Heather.

Et sans un mot et dans un état second et triste, Naya alla se changer tout comme Heather qui dit alors :

- Ben dit donc, ça commence bien cette année...

La caravanne de Dianna était, en général, comme celle de tout le monde. En deux parties : l'une pour les costumes de son personnage et une autre partie plus personnel où Dianna avait installé un canapé avec une petite télé avec une étagère avec quelques affaires aucas ou elle devait rester tard sur le tournage et dormir sur place. Il y avait aussi des photos plutôt personnelles de son frère ou d'elle avec les autres acteurs de glee... La punk était vraiment heureuse de revenir ici. Elle se changea dans les habits de Quinn, cela changeait tellement des robes élégantes qu'elle adorait porter... Une fois changée, il lui restait un quart d'heure pour apprendre les quelques répliques de Quinn. Le tournage commença avec la scène où Santana et Brittany essayent de persuader Quinn de revenir avec elles.

- Et couper ! C'est bon les filles, Santana est un peu plus triste que je le voulais mais ce n'est pas plus mal dit Ian.

Heather se racla légèrement la gorge à l'entente de cette phrase ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de la part de Naya et un regard intrigué de Dianna. La brune n'avait pas tellement digéré la nouvelle... Savoir que la fille dont elle était amour... euh... amie avait couché avec Lea, la rendait plus triste et blessée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

- Heather on t'attend au studio de danse avec Naya. On va tourner la scène ou Rachel veut récupérer Quinn maintenant.

Heather pouffa encore plus pendant que les trois autres filles était au maximum du gêne qu'un être vivant peut ressentir. Ian choisissait bien ses mots décidément. Si Ian connaissait la situation il aurait surement été gêné lui aussi.A la fin de la scène, Lea stoppa la punk :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisit...

- Lea...

- Non, laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. Il y avait un contrat. J'étais obliger de sortir avec Cory. Cela pouvait maximiser la popularité du show. Je l'ai fait pour glee...

- Arrête ! Alors c'est ça ? Maintenant ton excuse Lea c'est... c'est le travail et les contrats avant les amies ? La voix de Dianna était calme mais triste...

- Dianna laisse moi finir tu ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé...

- Combien ?

- Quoi combien ?

- Ils t'ont donné combien pour que tu sortes avec Cory ?

- Dianna, il était question d'argent au départ mais...

- Non... tu sais, tu penses que je t'en veux pour m'avoir laissé à cette foutut chambre d'hôtel mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Tu ne sais pas comment j'aimerais te crier dessus mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine... Peut être que je suis trop humble pour te faire ça... Parce que moi je ne t'aurais jamais plantée comme ça pendant un mois sans nouvelle... Mais c'est ton choix, si tu préfère ton début d'histoire avec mon meilleur amie plutôt que notre amitié, ou on est peut être allées trop loin je te l'accorde, mais sache que je n'aurais jamais fais ça... Tu étais une personne remarquable à mes yeux mais ce que tu as fait es pathétiques.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me crie pas dessus...je... j'aurais préféré ça que de te voir aussi calme. Lea baissa les yeux et Dianna retenait ses larmes...

- Jamais n'élèverais la voix sur quelqu'un, je suis comme ça... Allez va avec Cory, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu me parles de ce contrat... Ils ne te l'ont pas proposé pendant le tour c'est ça ?

- Non avant...Dianna soupira.

- Je veux que tu saches que notre petit arrangement était une erreur, on aurait jamais dû faire ça, on était trop proches et...

- Et tu es jalouse Lea avait légèremment élevé la voix.

- Non ! Je te le redis , la seule raison de t'en vouloir est que tu ne m'ait parlé de rien... Nothing... avant le tour ET après... Mais Cory est la meilleure personne que je connaisse, tu seras bien avec lui... Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour lui mais s'il te plait, traite le bien, pas comme tu traites tes amis... Lea voyait que Dianna lui échappait, elle lui échappait parce qu'elle allait sortir du décor mais aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas en placer une et donc dire la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait... Elle cria alors la seule phrase qui lui passa par la tête.

- Et toi avec Naya ! Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps non plus ! Dianna se retourna avec incompréhension

- Tu...tu es jalouse ? De Naya ?

- Tu aurais du te voir avec elle, un vrai petit couple !

- Arrête ! Naya est mon amie, on a toujours été comme ça et elle au moins elle ne m'ignore pas !

- Ouais c'est ça...

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jalouse, c'était convenu, pas de sentiments. Et surtout que dans l'histoire, c'est toi qui est en couple ! Je ne veux plus que tu me parles...

- Tu es jalouse aussi tu vois ?

- Non je ne suis pas jalouse ! Tu m'as trahie en ne me parlant pas de ce contrat ! Si tu l'avais fait on aurait arrêter notre petit arrangement depuis bien longtemps et rien de tout ça ne ce serait passé !Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi trahie... On aurait jamais dû faire ça. Ce n'était qu'une...erreur... Salut !

- Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié...

- Cet été...

- Quoi ?

- Mon amitié, tu l'as déjà perdu cet été.

Dianna quitta le décor du terrain de sport pour aller au studio d'enregistrement. Elle sécha une larme avant de croiser dans les couloirs Heather et Naya qui sortaient de la salle de danse...

- Di' ça va ? Questionna Heather.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux...

- Di', tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire dit calmement Naya.

- Je sais oui,dit Dianna en souriant. C'est Lea... On s'est disputée...

- Pourquoi ? dirent les deux autres en même temps.

- Elle...On... On s'est disputées parce qu'elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles d'elle cet été...mentit-elle à moitié

- Heather ! On t'attends pour We can't stop the Beat à répéter ! Cria Kevin.

Heather chuchotta à l'oreille de Naya :

- Essaye d'en savoir plus, tu me diras plus tard... courage NayNay.

À ces mots Naya était gênée pourquoi Heather lui avait dit "courage", elle ne pouvait pas savoir...

- Je dois aller au studio d'enregistrement faire la voix off de Quinn... tu veux venir avec moi ? Interpella la punk

- Je dois y aller aussi, je dois aller enregistrer We've got the Beat.

- Santana chante dans cet épisode mais je croyais qu'elle était virée ?

- Elle chante le premier numéro mais elle est virée après parce que c'est elle qui a mis l'essence sur le piano que tu...Quinn va faire cramer pendant la performance de Blaine... - Donc elle ne fait pas le dernier numéro We can't stop the Beat de l'épisode dommage...

- Pourquoi dommage Lady Di' ?

- De un parce que j'aurais adoré entendre ta voix sur ce numéro et de deux parce que Quinn va les espionner à ce moment là, et oui mademoiselle va regretter, et je ne pourrais donc pas voir la magnifique Naya Rivera danser...

- En effet, c'est dommage, j'aurais vraiment eu un plaisir fou à t'éblouir avec mon corps dans une danse sexy !

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux amies se dirigèrent en riant vers le studio d'enregistrement. Alors qu'elles arrivaient, Dianna prit la parole :

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment s'est passé ton été Naya ?

- Oh ! C'était cool, je suis allé voir ma famille, et je suis allé à Puerto Rico avec ma soeur et mon frère !

- Puerto Rico ! Latinos jusqu'au bout les Rivera !

- Et oui que veux tu...

- Les filles finit les bavardages au boulot ! Dit Sam l'ingénieur du son avec un sourire. Naya t'enregistre ta partie et après c'est à toi Dianna !

- Ok j'arrive Sam ! Euh... Di' ?

- Oui ?

- Je pense pas qu'on pourra parler correctement ici, je veux dire on a beaucoup de boulot et...et...

- Et ?

- Ça te dit de venir chez moi ce soir ? Pour qu'on se retrouve... entre amies...Tu...tu m'as manqué cet été et t'avais pas l'air très bien après ta disscussion avec Lea...alors voilà...

- Je viendrais avec plaisir mademoiselle Rivera répond Dianna en embrassant la joue de la brune qui frissona a ce geste.

- Cool...euh... tu viens vers 19h30 ? Je dois rester plus tard, on a un food fight à filmer avec les autres...

- Ok pas de problème !

- Naya la bande son est prête !

Naya sourit à Dianna avant d'aller dans la cabine d'enregistrement. Sam dans le micro relié au casque que Naya avait mit sur ses oreilles lui dit alors :

- Alors Rivera, tu va enfin lui déclarer ta flamme depuis le temps...

Naya lança un regard de tueur au barbu non sans oublier de vérifier si Dianna avait entendu la remarque.

- T'inquiète pas Naya, Lady Di' ne peut pas entendre tout ce qu'on se dit tu peux même me dire tes pires secrets.

- Mon pire secret, serait de te faire avaler ton micro Sam...

Sam rigola à cette remarque et lança la bande son. De l'autre côté de la vitre, Dianna était heureuse que Naya l'ait invité ce soir. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une personne à qui parler et elle avait totalement confiance en la latina. Elle avait sourit lorsque Naya lui avait fais cette proposition. Elle avait l'habitude de voir une brune sûre d'elle mais la voir bégayer et légèrement timide elle aimait ça. Cela montrait que la sexy Naya Rivera pouvait avoir un coeur et de la fragilité. Mais cela l'intriguait aussi... pourquoi Naya était comme ça qu'avec elle ? Oh et puis ce n'est pas grave elle était adorable et c'était tout ce qui comptait, c'était bien la personne qui lui redonnait le sourire en cette période et personne ne lui'fera dire le contraire...

**Alooooooooooooooooors ? (Voix de la fille qu'on a vraiment envie de baffer)**

**Saviez vous que poster une review est la solution pour avoir le meilleur des Karmas ?**

**A bientôt !**

**TMGW**


	4. L'entretien Partie I

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voici le 2ème chapitre ! Ce n'est que la première partie de "L'entretien"**

Chapitre 2 : L'entretien Partie I

_Journée longue_ pensa Naya en quittant sa loge pour aller vers le parking afin de rentrer chez elle dans sa chevrolet bleue. La brune malgré la douche qu'elle avait prise sentait encore le ketchup et les spaghettis. Le food fight dont le glee club est victime était mémorable. Naya en entrant dans sa voiture, pouffa de rire en repensant comment Heather devait danser dans la battaille... Le personnage de la blonde était vraiment extra. Le cast avait ensuite fait connaissance avec Vanessa Lengies, une nouvelle actrice qui va jouer Sugar dans le show. Elle est très gentille et entrainnante et s'entend déjà à merveille avec Heather, Naya était sûre qu'elle s'entendrait bien aussi avec Dianna... Dianna... La latina repensa alors à la disscusion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Heather et Kevin dans sa caravanne il y a quelques minutes...

_Flash Back_

_- Bon Naya, tu vas nous parler un jour ? Dit le brun._

_- Vous parlez de quoi, je vous parles là ?_

_- Naya, dit calmement Heather, on est tes meilleurs amis et on sait quand quelquechose ne va pas... et vu ce que l' on a entendu ce matin, c'est normal que l'on se propose de t'aider._

_- Je suis au courant NayNay, Heath' m'a dit ce que vous avez entendu entre Lea et Dianna... _

_Le visage de Naya se ferma. Elle ne voulait pas partager ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant, elle avait comprit, c'était le moment elle allait devoir le dire enfin si ce n'était pas plutôt une grande blonde qui sans chargerait : _

_- Bon ! Dit soudainement Hether. Je vais te dire ma vision des choses Naya, tu auras juste à me dire à la fin de mon petit récit si j'ai tort ou pas... Ce que je vois moi, c'est que depuis le premier jour où tu as vu Dianna, tu l'as trouvé magnifique. Le feeling est passé directement entre vous deux. Vous êtes devenue très amies pendant la première saison et tu étais plus qu'heureuse d'avoir rencontré une personne comme elle. Tu adorais passer du temps avec elle sans pour autant te rendre compte de ce qui se passait, de ce que tu ressentais. Puis avoir passé une année de malade, est arrivé l'été, la tournée oû vous étiez encore plus proche puis enfin le mois de vacances. À la rentrée, du tournage de la saison 2, tu t'es rendue compte que Dianna t'avais manqué beaucoup plus que tu ne l'aurais pensé. Tu as trouvé ça étrange voir flippant mais tu ne voulais pas te poser de question plus que ça... L'année passait arrivant à la moitié du tournage, avec Kevin, on a remarqué que tu agissait différemment avec elle... Comme si tu t'interdisais de la toucher, de lui faire des câlins... Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'es rendue compte que tu avais des sentiments pour elle, que sa présence te rendait plus qu'heureuse quand vous êtiez dans la même salle. Tu voulais tout stopper... Tu te l'interdisais. Et je vais te dire quel a été le déclic. Tu t'es rendue compte que tu avais des sentiments pour Lady Di' à cause de la jalousie que tu exprimais envers Lea. Tu ne pouvais pas te l'avouer. Comment une fille comme Dianna pouvait te rendre comme cela, comment ton corps réagissait quand elle était très proche de Lea. Et un beau jour tu l'as accepté. Tu te l'es avoué en face. Oui la grande Naya Rivera était amoureuse de Dianna Agron. Tout le monde le sait que tu es bisexuelle donc en vérité ce n'était pas le fait d'être amoureuse d'elle qui te dérangeait mais plutôt le fait que tu étais persuadé que Dianna ne t'aimerais jamais en retour. Puis ce matin tu entends cette conversation entre elle et Lea et tu te rends compte que ta vision de Dianna change. Tu t'étais persuadé que Dianna ne t'aimerais jamais en retour parce que tu croyais qu'elle était hétéro mais maintenant tu t'en rend compte, Dianna n'a jamais rien partagé sur son orientation ou tout simplement sa vie sexuelle, tu re rend compte qu'elle est aussi proche des garçons que des filles et que maintenant tu ne sais plus où tu en es parce que t'imaginer Dianna dans les bras de Lea te détruit..._

_- Heather... murmura Kevin. Les paroles d'Heather étaient assez violentes et ce dernier tenta de calmer la blonde puisque Naya se sentait de plus en plus mal et que quelques larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues._

_- Oui, je sais Kevin, c'est difficile mais je veux que Naya voit les choses en face. Je veux qu'elle s'en rende compte...Elle reprit alors : Mais tu n'es pas que détruite tu es aussi décue de savoir que tu aurais pu tenter ta chance pour être avec Dianna. Tu pensais aussi que Dianna n'était pas le style de fille à coucher avec son amie. Et tu n'as qu'une envie celle de rester là et de ne plus voir personne parce que tu es paumée tout simplement... Mais il y a un truc que tu dois savoir Miss Rivera, c'est que tu ne sais pas la vérité. Tu n'as entendu qu'une partie de conversation. Et Kevin et moi on est tes meilleurs potes et il y a quelque chose que l'on te demande c'est de ne pas faire des conclusions trop vites, ça ne sert à rien..._

_- Tout à l'heure j'ai croisé une Dianna assez entousiaste de passer la soirée chez une certaine Naya, dit Kevin en prenant le relais d'Heather. Donc maintenant tu vas mener ton enquête, savoir ce qui s'est passé et une fois l'affaire réglée, tu vas passer à l'action et tout faire pour te mettre en couple avec Di' puisqu'apparemment tu aurais une chance._

_Naya essuya ses larmes, elle était littéralement choquée de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Heather reprit._

_- On t'aime Naya, et on va t'aider parce que il y a un truc que l'on déteste c'est de te voir malheureuse._

_- Comment vous avez su, je suis si peu discrète ?_

_- En fait je crois que tout le monde le sait hein Kevin ?_

_- Oh oui, tout le monde a vu comment tu la regardait et ..._

_- Ok c'est bon j'ai compris, je ne suis pas discrète._

_- Naya, si on te conseil comme ça, c'est qu'on est sûrs que tu as ta chance, c'est sûrement pas autant réciproque de son côté mais tu peux arriver à faire bouger les choses. Et je connais Dianna, cette fille arrive à masquer ses émotions très facilement. Mais fonce, Naya._

_- Merci, vous êtes vraiment cons parfois mais là, je dois vous le dire je vous aimes vraiment._

_Et cette discussion se termina en câlin de groupe._

Retour au présent.

Au volant de sa voiture, Naya réflechissait. Elle était arrivée ce matin sur le tournage, motivée pour passer une bonne année et, pas aujourd'huimais, elle était surtout déterminée à faire part de ses sentiments à Dianna mais après avoir entendu la conversation entre ses deux amies, elle avait laisser tomber. La brune souffla... Que devait-elle faire ? Tout arrêter ? Renier tous ses sentiments ? Les ignorer et tout laisser tomber ? Ou écouter Heather et Kevin ? Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle mène sa petite enquête. Elle était indecise. Soit elle ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait, ou alors elle pourrait être la confidente de Dianna. Elle devrait l'écouter, l'épauler essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé cette été et gagner l'entière confiance de son amie. Elle prenait le risque d'être toujours près d'elle de vouloir la toucher, lui faire des câlins, ou encore l'embrasser. Mon dieu, embrasser Dianna, cela doit être tellement... Naya secoua la tête pour se reprendre, elle "s'interdisait" d'avoir cette pensée pour le moment...Bref, après avoir fait tout ça, elle pourrait tout lui avouer et peut être tenter sa chance. Mais, il va déjà falloir voir comment se déroulerait la soiré avisera ensuite...En arrivant chez elle, Naya regarda sa montre. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi heure avant l'arrivée de Dianna. Bon ! Il est temps de faire un peu de rangement.

Dianna de son côté était rentrée chez elle un peu plutôt. Alors qu'elle se préparait pour aller chez son amie, son téléphone sonna. Lorsqu'elle vu le nom s'afficher sur l'écran, la punk ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle décrocha alors :

- Allo ?

- Salut Di' tu vas bien ? Dit une voix masculine.

- Je vais bien et toi Cory ?

- Oui oui moi ça va... Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé aujourd'hui je me suis comporté en mauvais meilleur ami, je suis pas vraiment venu te parler... Dianna sourit à la phrase de son ami elle répondit alors :

- Aha. Ne t'inquiète pas Cory. On était pas du tout aux mêmes décors aujourd'hui.

- Oui... Alors les cheveux roses hein ?

- Tu me préfère comme ça, j'en suis sûre. Tu as toujours aimé mon côté rebel.

- Ça il n'y a pas de doutes. Il rit Comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

- Elles étaient cool je suis allé voir mon frère dans l'Arkansas et on est allé camper dans le Texas avec sa copine et tous ses potes... J'ai pris du bon temps vraiment...

- Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Toujours pas de nouvelles de tes parents ?

- Ils vont bien, Jason me tient au courant souvent. Mon père s'est trouvé une nouvelle copine et est toujours à San Francisco et ma mère est toujours à Sacramento avec son nouveau futur mari. Les parents de Dianna était divorcé depuis maintenant plus de dix ans, ils s'entendaient toujours bien d'après les dires du frère de Dianna, Jason.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu ailles leur parler Di'.

- Je sais, Jason me le dit aussi mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur...

- Je te comprends...

- Et toi tes vacances ?

- Elles étaient géniales ! D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeait que je sois avec Lea. Vous avez été distantes aujourd'hui et ça m'a euh...intrigué...

- Eh... Cory, tu crois que je vais t'en vouloir parce que tu sors avec Lea ? T'as le droit d'être heureux et vous formez un très beau couple ! Et ce n'est pas de ta faute si on était un peu distante aujourd'hui, Sincèrement Cory. Depuis le temps que tu étais amoureux d'elle, c'est bien que vous soyez retrouvé.

Dianna réalisa quelque chose : Elle avait couché avec la fille dont son meilleur ami était amoureux mais c'est surtout cette histoire de contrat qui lui revint en tête, si Cory l'aime alors pourquoi est ce que Lea lui a parlé de contrat...

- Ouf... Ils rient tous les deux. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, on va régler ça...Par contre Cory. Je voulais te dire que... Je ne sais pas si tu es courant de...

- De ? _Merde._ Pensa Dianna, Cory ne sait pas...

- Cory, tu es mon meileur ami, je ne vais rien te cacher d'accord ? Mais je pense que Lea te dois quelques explications...

- Tu me fais peur là...

- En fait c'est un peu compliqué... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une conversation à avoir au téléphone...

- Di' je comprend rien là, je veux pas me la jouer à la Finn Hudson mais là pour le coup, je suis vraiment paumé.

- Tu demanderas à Lea de t'expliquer. Sauf si vraiment elle ne veut pas le faire mais je pense que le statut de petite amie passe avant celui de meilleure amie... Dianna ne faisait pas ça pour éviter d'expliquer son aventure avec Lea mais surtout parce que c'était à Lea d'être vraie avec son nouveau petit ami et d'assumer ses actes. Elle était en couple avec lui elle devait tout lui dire.

- D'accord...répond un Cory perplexe.

- S'il te plaît demande lui ce soir et on parlera demain matin.

- Pas de problème.

- Cory ?

- Oui ?

- Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que j'ai fait, on sera toujours amis et tu m'aimeras quand même ?

- A moins que tu ait fais quelque chose qui m'atteindrais profondément, oui bien sûr...

- D'a-d'accord... on se voit demain alors ?

- Oui on se voit demain Di'. Bisous. Je t'aime big D.

- Bisous. Moi aussi je t'aime gros malin.

Dianna racrocha, elle aura quelques explications avec Cory demain et cela risquait d'être corsé...

La punk se posa alors sur son sofa. Cette journée avait été un désastre. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait réagit comme ça avec Lea ? Après tout, ils sont tous des adultes, quand on est adulte on fait des choix et on les assume ensuite. Lea avait fait le choix de ne plus parler à Dianna et c'était à elle d'assumer. Elles avaient toutes les deux fait le choix de coucher ensemble et c'était à elles d'assumer... Ce qu'elles ont fait est du passé que ce soit une erreur ou pas, Dianna doit passer à autre chose et ne pas épiloguer dessus. Le temps qu'elle remète ces idées en place, il était temps qu'elle s'en aille chez Naya. Dianna se prépara, remplit le bol de croquettes de son chien Freddie et partit direction : appartement Rivera. Cela devait être la seule chose positive de sa journée à part les retrouvailles.

Alors que mademoiselle Rivera ou de son deuxieme nom mademoiselle bordélique, finissait de ranger les deux-trois habits qui trainaient dans son appartement, elle entendit la sonette de la porte retentir. Elle souffla un bon coup et alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec un jean noir qui moulait parfaitement son cu... corps et avec une veste en cuir mais elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix :

- Salut Naya...euh... tu vas bien ?

- Hey ! Oui je vais bien ! C'est...euh les cheveux roses, ça surprend toujours répondit lamentablement Naya qui avait du mal à cacher le fait qu'elle avait relooké son amie.

- Rentre ! Dianna entra et répodit :

- Oui ! Surtout que j'ai adapté mon style à mes cheveux. Je ne me voyais pas mettre mes robes avec cette coiffure.

Naya adorait les robes de Dianna, cette fille avait vraiment un style très féminin et elle faisait toujours très attention à comment s'habillait contrairement à la brune ou un t-shirt, un jean lui suffisait pour sortir. Mais la manière dont Dianna portait ces habits noirs, moulants était tout autant un plaisir pour les yeux de la débarrassa Dianna de sa veste et l'interpella alors :

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Tu as mangé ? Dit Naya en entrant dans la cuisine suivit de Dianna. L'appartement de Naya était sobre. La cuisine était séparé du séjour par un simble comptoir qui servait de bar. Il y avait ensuite un couloir qui menait surement à sa chambre. Dianna était venu plusieurs fois pour faire des soirées avec Heather, Naya et d'autres amies et elle réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle était seule avec la latina.

- Oula madame Rivera aux petits soins ! Non je n'ai pas diner.

- Toujours pour mes invités ! _Et surtout pour toi_ pensa Naya. Et mademoiselle suffira aussi, je n'ai pas de bague au doigt je te signale !

- Ouf, je peux encore tenter ma chance alors ! Répondit Dianna en riant.

- Tu veux tenter ta chance ? Alors prend deux assiettes dans le placard à ta droite et met les sur ce plateau, on va manger devant la télé. À moins que tu veuilles commander, bien sûr.

- Hm je ne sais pas qu'est ce que tu me propose ? Questionna Dianna.

Naya ouvrit son frigo et vit qu'il lui restait...rien...

- Ok, range ces assiettes, on va commander.

Dianna rit de bon coeur à cette phrase, ce qui fit bondir le coeur de Naya. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de la nouvelle punk.

- Désolé, je dois aller faire les courses mais...j'oublie toujours comme je ne mange jamais ici...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis pareil que toi sur ce point là, je ne mange jamais chez moi donc mon frigo doit être aussi vide que le tien.

- Alors on commande quoi, pizza, japonnais, chinois ou italien ?

- Pizza !

Après avoir commander une pizza aux poivrons/choorizos pour Naya et une végétarienne pour Dianna, les deux s'installèrent sur le divan de la brune avec une bière chacune en attendant le livreur.

- Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien ! D'ici trois semaines on aura finit toutes les scènes que Quinn en Skank. Aujourd'hui à part faire ma scène avec toi et Heather j'ai plutôt rien fait. Enfin si on a tourné pendant trois heures celle de Quinn et Rachel et après j'ai ma voix off. Mais toute la fin de semaine, je tourne des scènes avec Matthew et Jane. Matthew va devoir me crier dessus ! Et la semaine prochaine je tournerais les scènes de Quinn et Shelby, je suis pressée de revoir Indina. Je suis vraiment contente de reprendre, ça m'avais manqué et j'adore ce que je fais !

Naya adorait écouter Dianna parler de son travail. Cette dernière était toujours passionée et cela la faisait sourire.

- Et toi ? Demanda la punk.

- Moi ? Déjà je suis contente aussi d'avoir reprit j'adore cette série je ne me le dirais jamais assez et après ce que j'ai fais... en fait j'ai tourné presque que des scènes de groupe et des répet' de danse rien de très exaltant. A part ma scène avec toi bien sûr, c'était un honneur de tourner avec la grande Dianna Agron.

- Et oui ! Je sais que j'embellit chacune de tes journées. Elles rirent toutes les deux et Dianna reprit.

- D'ailleurs on en a encore une à tourner ensemble demain ! Je vais faire cramer un piano a cause de toi !

- En effet, enfait je ne te l'ai pas dit mais Santana va aussi se rebeller et compte aussi faire partit des Skanks avec Quinn comme crameuse de piano professionnelle !

- Imagine c'est deux là en Skank, sooo sexy !

Et les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire, Naya reprit une gorgée de sa bière et questionna la blonde :

- Et cette année, pas d'engueulade avec Ryan ?

Naya posait cette question parce que dans le passé Dianna avait souvent une quelques litiges avec le producteur Ryan Murphy, l'année dernière. Dianna trouvait qu'après tout ce que Quinn avait vécu lors de sa grossesse dans la saison 1, elle redevenait malheuresement cette fille sans coeur qui ne pensait qu'à la popularité et à être reine de promo. Elle avait demandé à Ryan de changer le comportement que Quinn avait mais c'était sans grand succès. Ryan est un homme vraiment sympa avec tous les acteurs, il s'entend presque bien avec Dianna mais il avait dit qu'il fallait bien une méchante dans l'histoire. Dianna avait rétorqué que seule Sue Sylvester était la méchante et l'ennemie mais, il avait dit que Quinn était très bien comme elle était... Dianna trouvait ça injuste pour Quinn...

- Non, cette année, pas d'engueulade avec Ryan. Oui cela me dérange que Quinn ne change pas, mais je me suis fait une raison...

- Laquelle ?

- Les fans, même si Quinn n'est pas le personnage le plus remarquable ils l'aiment quand même. Et aussi le fait que j'adore ce boulot, alors que je joue la pétasse sans coeur ou pas,ça me va !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, et je suis la première fan de Quinn.

Dianna sourit...Naya admirait Dianna, elle arrivait toujours à positiver et c'était une qualité que peu de gens avaient. Naya admirait Dianna, mais elle l'admirait _littéralement_, la brune c'était perdu dans les yeux de Dianna, son visage était magnifique et dire qu'il lui suffisait juste de se pencher pour l'em... La sonette de la porte retentit et Dianna dit alors :

- Tes poivrons adorés sont à la porte Naynay. Et alors que cette dernière n'avait pas encore reprit ses esprits, elle vit l'ancienne blonde se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte. Naya se releva alors brusquement mais pas à temps et ainsi, elle vit la punk payer le livreur et le saluer avant de fermer la porte. Elle dit alors :

-T'as payé ?

- Non je viens de lui voler nos deux pizzas. Tu es perspicace parfois Naynay.

- Très drôle... Pourquoi t'as payé, c'est moi qui invite ce soir.

- Et bien apparemment non fit la punk avec un clin d'oeil. Elles reprirent leurs places surle divan.

- C'est bon Naynay, fait pas la tête, tu paieras la prochaine fois !

Naya ce réjouit à l'entente de cette phrase repasser du temps avec Dianna n'était pas un problème. Les filles discutèrent pendant une petite heure de leurs vacances, familles, Dianna n'hésita pas à passer sous silence le sujet 'Lea' et dit simplement que ses parents allaient bien pour ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Alors qu'elles avaient terminé de diner, Naya apporta un verre de vin à Dianna et se dit qu'il fallait peut être qu'elle passe à la vitesse supérieure concernant ce qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Dianna ?

- Oui Naya ?

- Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si par erreur, j'avais appris quelque chose sur toi que tu ne veux peut être pas que je sache ? La question intriga énormément l'ancienne blonde.

- Euh... Ca dépend ce que c'est ?

- En fait, ce matin Heather et moi, avant d'aller tourner la scène de l'unholy trinity, on a entendu une disscussion entre...toi et...et Lea... À cette révélation, la punk se figea, elle avait tout à coup un visage inquiet et apeurée.

- Tu...tu as entendu... tout ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais ce que j'ai entendu c'est... ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Lea cet été. Dianna fut encore plus tetanisée. Elle pose son verre sur la table basse et regarda dans le vide un instant. Soudain, elle se leva et dit :

- Je suis désolée Naya, j'ai complétement... oublié quelque chose, je dois euh...partir parce que, parce que Freddie n'a pas eu sa dose de croquettes et que je...

- Dianna...

- Quoi ?

- Parle moi... s'il te plaît, tu en as besoin...ne fuis pas...Dianna soupira un bon coup et se rasseya.

- Je n'en ai pas envie mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici tant que je n'aurais rien dit... c'est ça ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, je veux juste t'aider, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant, énervée et triste et... je ... je veux t'aider.

- D'accord... mais est ce que tu peux me promettre un truc ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Ne me juge pas s'il te plaît. Naya prit alors Dianna dans ses bras. Elle lui murmure alors :

- Jamais je ne te jugerais.

- Merci Naynay... bon tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ?

- Celle que tu peux me raconter répond Naya en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dianna.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'était le deuxième Chapitre ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? La disscusion entre Heather, Kevin et Naya ? Celle entre Cory et Dianna ? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer ?<strong>

**Reviews !**

**TMGW**


End file.
